


hands under your skirt

by shinru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Classroom Sex, M/M, Maid uniform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Akaashi Keiji, butler uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinru/pseuds/shinru
Summary: "What do you want, Bokuto-san?"They are in an empty classroom with Akaashi's hands under Bokuto's skirt, cupping the back of his thighs.Doing something dirty in a public place never crossed Akaashi's mind but he wouldn't mind if they try.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 233
Collections: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020





	hands under your skirt

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Haikyuu NSFW Week Day 2. Tier 1: Clothing and Accessories, and Tier 3: "Please don't stop doing that." Bottom Bokuto and Top Akaashi! This is actually the first time I've written bottom Bokuto so I don't know if I did well. I hope I did. But I hope you guys will enjoy reading!

"No," Akaashi said firmly and with finality. He looked annoyed while looking at Shirofuku who was giving him a puppy look. It was a look that Akaashi got used to so no matter how much her eyes sparkled, he wouldn't give in. 

"Akaashi, please! We need you in our butler cafe!" she pleaded. 

The school festival has already started but the English Department still wanted Akaashi to be a butler in their cafe. They knew that their profit would boost up if the handsome man dresses up as one. Apart from being known as the top student in their department, he had always been an eye candy in the university. His raven hair slightly curled around his ears as it got longer through the years and his eyeglasses that was perched on his pointed nose made his face smaller; an embodiment of beauty and brain. 

"This will be a huge success for us if you join!" Shirofuku tugged on his sleeves in desperation. 

An annual event like this brought the competitiveness out of each department in terms of the profits they would gain from their booths. Aside from this busy week, it also served as a breather for the students who were struggling in their studies. 

With a deep frown settling on his face, he refused Shirofuku once again. "I don't want to." 

In his third year in university, he never participated in anything. He usually just watches on the sidelines and most of the time, escapes. 

"Even if we allow you to see Bokuto-senpai in a maid uniform?" 

That made Akaashi stop walking. "He...what?"

Bokuto was from the Engineering department, despite his struggles in Math when they were in high school, he chose a path that would challenge him in that aspect. It was something that he would definitely do and Akaashi wasn't even surprised that Bokuto took that degree. 

They have been best friends since high school, partners in volleyball during their teens and now, lovers. There was no secret between the two of them; Akaashi very well knew that he was into roleplays and Bokuto was well aware about it too. Imagining Bokuto wearing a skirt was enough to take his mind into different places. He has to see it. 

Akaashi adjusted his bowtie and sighed. He found himself dressing up as a butler in exchange for letting him go see the maid cafe that the fourth years in the Engineering Department were doing.

Oblivious to the stares he was getting from the women inside the cafe, Akaashi kept looking at his wristwatch. He was trying not to think about Bokuto being surrounded by men and women but knowing how popular Bokuto was, the Engineering Department's maid cafe would probably gather a lot of customers. 

"When can I go?" he asked Shirofuku, looking at his wristwatch once again. He badly wanted to see Bokuto in a maid uniform. 

"Thirty more minutes, Akaashi, and you can go."

He sighed again and checked his phone. Their group chat was getting bombarded by Konoha and Komi's messages, laughing at their outfits. Akaashi was waiting for them to send a picture of Bokuto wearing the outfit but they didn't.

They were probably doing it on purpose because they knew he was waiting. He clicked his tongue.

After thirty agonizing minutes of serving loud girls gushing over him, he ran towards the fourth year's floor and when he got there, the number of people was surprisingly countless. It was more than he imagined. There was a long line of people at the side of the classroom and a huge crowd in front of the door. 

He was about to squeeze his way in but a hand dragged him away by the wrist. He was surprised to see Bokuto walking in front of him while holding his hand. He was really wearing a maid uniform, and it made his broad shoulders stand out. 

Under the short skirt, he was wearing his thigh compression sleeve that he used to wear back in high school when they played volleyball. Akaashi's eyes stayed on Bokuto's thighs, swallowing down his saliva as he admired how it flexed with every step he took. 

"Bokuto-san, where are you taking me?" he asked, his eyes not leaving Bokuto's thighs. His hand tightened around Bokuto’s, squeezing it as they walked.

Bokuto didn't answer until they got to an empty classroom. He closed the door and pressed Akaashi against it.

"Akaashi, you look so good in that." Bokuto took Akaashi's bowtie in between his fingers, slightly pulling it. He wasn't expecting Akaashi to participate in their own cafe. At first, he didn't believe Konoha and Komi when they told him that Akaashi was wearing a butler uniform. Not until he saw him standing outside their room, looking so handsome in his suit.

"You look good as well, Bokuto-san.," Akaashi's eyes raked over Bokuto from head to toe. Bokuto wore different outfits for him before, happily doing everything he wanted but this was the first time he had seen him in a maid uniform and he could already feel his body tense up which made his palms tingle. 

Bokuto looked huge in the costume, his shoulder blades slightly peeking out from the blouse. The skirt was so short that it rode up even with the slightest movement. He was undeniably hot in it, especially the thigh compression sleeves that Akaashi always made him wear everytime they fuck. 

Doing something dirty in a public place never crossed Akaashi's mind but as Bokuto pressed their bodies together, Akaashi thought he wouldn’t mind trying. 

With his eyes not leaving Bokuto's golden ones, he slid his hands  under the frilly skirt, and  onto Bokuto's thighs. Bokuto's breath hitched as he felt Akaashi's hands slowly up and then stop. He stared into Akaashi's gunmetal blue eyes.

"Akaashi," he whispered.

Akaashi smiled, leaning closer to reach his ear. He purposely brushed his lips on it as he whispered back, "What do you want, Bokuto-san?"

Before Bokuto could answer, his phone beeped. To their surprise, they immediately leaned away from each other. Bokuto lifted his skirt up a bit to take his phone that was in the pockets of his shorts. 

Akaashi's hands stayed under Bokuto's skirt, just below his ass, cupping the back of his upper thighs. He watched as Bokuto answered the call, putting it on loudspeaker like he always does. 

Konoha's voice blared through the speakers, asking them where they were. Bokuto was about to answer when he felt Akaashi's hands start to go up his ass, kneading and rolling it in his palms. A sharp intake of breath from Bokuto was heard and Akaashi put his index finger on his lips sexily like he was telling him not to make any noise. 

_ "Bokuto, are you ok?"  _ Konoha asked. 

"Y-yeah, I'm fine!" Bokuto struggled to keep his voice normal when Akaashi's hands slowly pulled down his shorts together with his underwear.

Akaashi's eyes were slightly blown wide when he felt the lace on the underwear. He looked up at Bokuto and saw his boyfriend's face turning red from embarrassment. 

_ He was wearing  _ **_that_ ** _ kind of underwear too.  _

_ "You have to go back. A lot of people are coming to our cafe,"  _ Konoha sounded troubled. This was the disadvantage of actually participating in the festival. You have a lot of work to do instead of just strolling around. 

From Akaashi's back pressing on the door, he took careful steps that made Bokuto walk backwards until he bumped into one of the tables. He gripped the side of the table while the other one still held onto his phone. He gave Akaashi a look but his boyfriend just smiled at him. 

This was Akaashi's switch turning on. The dominant side of him was kicking in, making Bokuto's whole body respond with a shiver. There were always two sides for them—to take and be taken. This time, Bokuto gladly surrendered. 

Akaashi's lips opened like he was about to say something. It moved and Bokuto could read the words through his lips. 

"Lay down please."

Like a spell casted on him, Bokuto found himself doing what Akaashi wanted. His back gently made contact with the table and his legs latched onto Akaashi's waist so he wouldn't fall. 

The sight made Akaashi smile, his hands gently gliding through Bokuto's thighs. He grabbed the hem of the skirt and slightly pulled it up, revealing the white lacy underwear that Bokuto wore today.

“Bokuto-san,” A whisper. “Did you wear this for me?”

_ "Bokuto, are you still there? Are you with Akaashi?"  _ Konoha kept talking through the phone. The rest of the things that he said fell on deaf ears. Bokuto was too focused on Akaashi’s thin lips pulling up into a smile from the discovery that he wore this underwear to show him later when they got home.

Bokuto was too huge. He covered the table entirely and if he moved, he would surely fall but Akaashi kept him in place. Despite being shorter than Bokuto, his hands have a strong grip and his arms could support him too. 

"Now, we can’t make too much noise, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi was still whispering. It was gentle and soothing, just like how Bokuto wanted. It was amusing how he could be dominant and polite at the same time but Bokuto loved this part of Akaashi. He would do everything to see this side of him over and over again. “You’re not dropping the call?”

Bokuto scrunched his nose while thinking. He looked like he was contemplating if he should drop the call or not. He pressed the phone closer to his ear and Konoha was still talking about how it was a pain to be a butler in the school festival with all the customers coming in and out of their cafe.

“Bokuto-san, you want to keep the call going while I make love to you?”

“Akaashi, hurry,” Bokuto said, almost like he was whining and completely ignoring Akaashi’s question. He said it in a hush voice, afraid that Konoha would hear him.

Akaashi didn’t say anything. A smile bloomed on his face when he gripped Bokuto’s dick with his hand. It was a firm grip and he felt it pulse as it hardened on his palms. “You’re right, I have to hurry up before someone finds us here.” He hovered his lips on top of the tip without breaking eye contact. As he gave Bokuto a teasing lick, he watched as he fell apart beneath him; his face flushed, biting his lower lip to hold back his moan.

“I changed my mind, Bokuto-san.” He straightened up his back. He imperceptibly tilted his head to the side, hooking one of his fingers in his bowtie and pulling it off at a slow pace. 

Bokuto took it all in without blinking, his eyes glued on the skin beneath Akaashi’s unbuttoned shirt. He sat right up and grabbed Akaashi by the collar, pulling him down to kiss him. His hands couldn’t stay still; with their lips attached to each other, Bokuto fumbled through Akaashi’s belt and dropped it on the floor.

When Akaashi was finally free from the restraints, Bokuto got off from the table and caught Akaashi off guard as he kneeled on the floor. Looking up, he smiled and pulled Akaashi’s dick out. “You changed your mind for what, Akaashi? For this?” 

Akaashi didn’t say anything to deny it. His gunmetal blue eyes glinted and Bokuto immediately knew what he had to do. He stuck his tongue and gave the tip a lick, imitating what Akaashi did earlier, earning him a groan of protest from the back of Akaashi’s throat.

A tongue swirled on the tip, focusing on the slit. Bokuto felt Akaashi’s dick getting bigger inside his mouth. Satisfied with the reaction he was getting, he started going down on him until it hit his throat. Akaashi’s hips moved on his own, fucking Bokuto’s mouth heedlessly. When he was getting close, he put his hand on Bokuto’s head and gently pushed him away. He released his load on Bokuto’s face, coating him with it. 

Bokuto licked his lips, his eyes hooded as he looked up at Akaashi. He lifted his skirt up, showing Akaashi how hard he was. “Akaashi, do something about this.”

Akaashi pulled the chair behind and sat on it. He didn’t have to say anything. Bokuto stood up to sit on his lap. He whimpered as he felt Akaashi’s dick sliding in between and rubbing in his ass. 

“You’re not prepared yet, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi slipped two of his fingers inside Bokuto’s mouth and gently rubbed the roof with his fingertips. When it was wet enough, he cupped Bokuto’s ass and slid his fingers in. He rubbed the rim gently, making Bokuto jump on his lap from the sudden contact.

The silence in the room was replaced with Bokuto’s whimpers and heavy breathing as Akaashi stretched him out. He wanted to tell Akaashi that it wasn’t necessary but he knew that Akaashi wouldn’t penetrate him without prepping him up just like what Bokuto always did when he was the one incharge.

Akaashi’s long fingers kept hitting the same spot all over again, knowing perfectly well where it felt good for Bokuto. He sucked on Bokuto’s exposed collarbone while Bokuto’s hands were tightening on his shoulder. When he felt that he was getting so close, he pulled his finger out, stopping Bokuto from getting his release.

A soft whine emitted from his partner. Bokuto dropped his head on Akaashi’s shoulder, inhaling and exhaling sharply. His whole body was trembling, craving for his own release.

“Can you do it for me, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi kissed the side of Bokuto’s head and patiently waited for him to gather himself up. 

Bokuto firmly grasped his shoulders again and lifted his hips. He aligned himself on Akaashi’s dick and slowly went down on him until Akaashi was buried deep in him. With a shaking breath, he dropped his head again on Akaashi’s shoulder, loving the feeling of Akaashi’s dick inside him. He still remembered the last time he bottomed for Akaashi but this time felt different because they were in public. If it weren’t for the door separating the room and the hallway, they would be exposed to people outside as they stroll around through the school festival.

Groaning, Akaashi held on Bokuto’s thighs as he bounced up and down on his lap, hitting the same spot all over again because they were both  _ desperate _ for release. He could feel his own cock throbbing and ready to explode soon. 

“Please don’t stop doing that, Akaashi,” Bokuto breathed, pertaining to the way Akaashi hit his spot.

His begging seemed like it went from one ear and out the other when Akaashi promptly slowed down, loving the way Bokuto moaned in protest. He purposely missed the same spot he kept thrusting in earlier. 

Bokuto pulled away from Akaashi, a frown sporting on his face. “Akaashi, harder,” he whined, but his lover was still doing it at a slow pace. Realizing that words wouldn’t be enough to convince Akaashi, he leaned in and gave him an openmouthed kiss. His tongue grazed on Akaashi’s teeth until it tangled with Akaashi’s tongue, savoring the taste of each other’s mouth. 

A hiss slipped in between Akaashi’s gritted teeth when Bokuto clenched around him, making himself tighter. It was like a silent beg to go faster. He couldn’t hold on much longer himself so he surrendered and buried himself to the hilt. 

The marks left by his tight grip on Bokuto’s thighs won’t be covered by the short skirt but Akaashi couldn’t think about it now. His mind was covered in stars as he shot his load inside, filling Bokuto up but he didn’t stop there. His hips thrusted violently, earning a groan from Bokuto who reached his peak the moment he hit the same spot again and again.

The sound of their moans and the slapping of their skins were replaced by their heavy breathing. Akaashi circled his arms around Bokuto’s waist and pulled him close, inhaling the sweet scent from his neck. He showered it with soft kisses and whispered soft  _ “I love you”  _ in his ear. Bokuto answered it with a soft rub on the back, tracing Akaashi’s lean muscles using his fingertips and whispering  _ “Me too”  _ and  _ “I love you too”  _ in reply to every declaration of love that slipped out of Akaashi’s mouth.

“Aren’t we forgetting something, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi murmured on Bokuto’s skin.

Bokuto stopped drawing circles on Akaashi’s back. “Um, we almost forgot that my face is full of your cum?”

Akaashi chuckled, “No,” He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiped Bokuto’s face with it. While doing so, his eyes caught something on top of the table. “Oh no, Konoha-san.”

With Bokuto’s eyes blowing wide, he stood up from Akaashi’s lap to get his phone. He almost tripped but Akaashi was quick to hold him in place. “The call…”–he trailed off, his eyes shaking as he turned his head towards Akaashi–“...is still ongoing.”

Akaashi cleared his throat. “Uhh, Konoha-san?”

“M-moshi moshi?” Bokuto bit his lower lip as he waited for his friend’s answer.

_ “Bo…” _ Akaashi and Bokuto flinched when they heard Konoha’s low voice.  _ “...kuto Koutarou!” _ He screamed at the top of his lungs.  _ “Akaashi Keiji! What the fuck?!” _

Akaashi and Bokuto looked at each other. Bokuto was the first one to burst out laughing, slapping his thighs as he did so. Akaashi started in a chuckle but Bokuto’s laughter was so contagious that he ended up laughing out loud too. They both felt bad for their friend but it was the first time they heard Konoha screamed like that.

“I’m sorry, Konoha-san. We’re going back,” Akaashi said.

_ “No way!”  _ Konoha shouted.  _ “I know both of you are a mess right now so don’t you dare or else I’ll kick your asses out of the door.” _

“Why didn’t you drop the call tho?” Bokuto was still laughing. He was even tearing up from laughing too much. 

_ “I was shell shocked, Bokuto. I stood here the entire time clutching my phone, processing what’s happening.”  _ He sounded like he was about to cry, which made Akaashi and Bokuto laugh again.

“We’re free to go then?” Bokuto smirked. “Thanks, Konoha!” He didn’t even let Konoha speak again before ending the call. Smiling, he put his hands on Akaashi’s waist, pulling him closer. "Akaashi, do you wanna come over to my house?"

Akaashi smiled. "Sure, Bokuto-san."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> You can also check my Twitter: [shin ★](https://twitter.com/mimiru_shin)
> 
> Special thanks to [Rara](https://twitter.com/breakfastan0n?s=09) for beta reading for the support! And also thanks to [Net](https://twitter.com/motjinet_?s=09) for reading this too! 
> 
> You can also check Rara's works in here! AO3: DeadlyWisteria


End file.
